Aircraft fuel systems which are used in conjunction with gas turbine engines ensure fuel flows from one or more fuel tanks of the aircraft to a combustor of the gas turbine engines, where the fuel is burned to provide power to the engines. The fuel in such a fuel system may be become mixed with residual amounts of water or misty air. At high temperatures, such residual amounts of water turn into vapor. At low ambient temperatures, however, residual water in the fuel may turn into ice. Further, fuel may be exposed to extremely cold temperatures (well below freezing) at high altitude, which can lead to the formation of ice particles in the fuel pipes. Left unchecked, these ice particles may at the very least reduce the efficiency of the fuel system and at the worst could block elements of the fuel system when in operation.